


Loss and Tribal Symbols

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles goes through the hardest day of his life.





	Loss and Tribal Symbols

Stiles was having a rough day. Scratch that, he was having a rough week. 

Not only was school terrible, but he had received the worst news that any ten year old boy could ever hear. 

His mom was dying. This was it. She was actually dying. No more false hope. For months his father pretended everything would be okay. Stiles was hopeful, but deep down he knew it was all pretend. 

Tomorrow was the day that he was supposed to go to the hospital and see her. 

"No school tomorrow okay, kiddo." His father told him during dinner. He knew something was wrong because Mrs. McCall agreed to let Scott stay over. On a school night. 

He barely touched the spaghetti that she brought when dropping Scott off. He loved spaghetti, especially Mrs. McCall's, but tonight he wasn't very hungry. 

He also realized he wasn't very sleepy either. 

\---

Stiles spent the entire day with his mom. Of course she had moments where she didn't recognize him, and moments where she slept hours between their talks, but he was there. Deep down Stiles knew today was the last day he'd see her. 

When he got home his father tried to be uplifting, but Stiles wasn't stupid. And he wasn't in the mood to watch TV, or play video games. He wanted to be alone in his room. 

Stiles sat alone for hours. He wasn't sure what to do. His father checked on him more than enough times and after the tenth time Stiles believed he got the memo. 

"Everything will be alright son, I promise." Was the last thing he said to him before going into his own room where he stayed the rest of the night. 

A few minutes after his father disappeared he broke down. He cried for hours and hours. His mother was gone and all he could do was sit in his room and cry. He was supposed to be her superhero. He promised he'd save her, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. 

Even though Stiles had his dad, and Mrs. McCall, and Scott he still felt alone. He did the only thing he knew to do. 

Grabbing a pen, he began drawing different symbols on his skin. Stiles had always loved art. It was one of the only things he was good at. 

He fell asleep in the middle of drawing a tribal symbol that he'd came across one day in the library. It was the symbol of family and love, and he'd always liked it. 

He was surprised however to find that it had been finished in the morning when he woke up. His soulmate recognized the symbol and finished drawing it for him. 

And for whatever reason that made him smile.


End file.
